


The Time Is Right

by severity_softly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderfuck, M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an itsy drabble about trying to get pregnant. (Originally published August 2007.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Is Right

Remus awoke to a not so subtle nudge. He grunted and rolled to face Severus. 

"Now."

"Now?"

Severus was wide awake and looking at him expectantly. "My basal body temperature is elevated, it's the middle of my cycle, and my cervical mucous is thick." He pulled Remus toward him and began to tug down Remus' pants. Severus was already naked.

"While that's all very arousing," Remus muttered, "I just woke--"

Warm fingers closed around his partial morning erection, and thin lips demanded a kiss.

"Arousing enough yet?"

Remus let out a groan and submitted to the exploring tongue. "Getting there..."


End file.
